Although the invention has wider applicability it is convenient to discuss the invention in relation to animals and such reference to animals hereinafter should not be taken to be limiting to animals. Further, in the art it is common to refer to the human or animal being treated in the hydrotherapy apparatus as a patient and reference to patient herein is intended to refer to humans or animals.
It is known when an animal is convalescing from treatment or surgery, from an injury or condition such as arthritis, or for an animal requiring physiotherapy for the animal to be treated using a hydrotherapy apparatus. Such apparatus are well known and generally consist of a tank, having one or more glass sides, together with a conveyor in a base region of the tank. In use, the tank is filled with a liquid, which is generally heated water, and the animal to be treated placed therein. The liquid gives the animal buoyancy such that its the weight that its legs must bear due to contact with the conveyor is reduced. Thus, the animal can be exercised by movement of the conveyor although the load placed on the legs of the animal is reduced.
Hydrotherapy has benefits for the animal being treated, which include warm water which is well known as improving blood flow and circulation which is important in recovery and can help to reduce recovery time from operations and other conditions. Further, hydrotherapy is suitable for old dogs, or other patients, which may not otherwise be rehabilitated.
However, previous hydrotherapy apparatus have certain disadvantages. For instance it has previously been difficult to allow an animal to enter and exit the apparatus. One particular solution is shown in GB2378139. However, the arrangement shown in this document. of providing a ramp that also functions as a door, prevents a transparent, such as glass, door being provided since a non-slip surface would generally be used on the ramp. Since animals do not generally like being placed into containers from which they cannot see this is generally undesirable. Further, a ramp on the end of the apparatus can be heavy and thus difficult to operate particularly for operators that are smaller in stature. Generally the ramp is operated from outside the equipment making it difficult or impossible for a single operator to use the equipment particularly if the operator needs to assist the patient inside the tank during treatment.
It will be appreciated that, since the apparatus is to be used in a veterinary or other clinical environment, cleanliness of the apparatus is of a concern. As such it is desirable to allow the apparatus to be fully cleaned. It will be appreciated that a conveyor in a bottom region of the apparatus can provide an obstacle to cleaning the bottom surface of the apparatus. Further, it will be appreciated that conveyors are heavy and difficult to move.
It is convenient for a gap to be provided between any conveyor that is provided in the apparatus and a side wall of the apparatus since it is often convenient for the conveyor to be provided as a separate entity to the remainder of the apparatus. The gap is useful in that it allows a doctor or vet, etc. to stand within the apparatus without having to walk/run on the treadmill. However, such a gap provides an animal inside the apparatus with the opportunity of avoiding contact with the conveyor. Such avoidance of contact negates the effect of the apparatus since the animal does not obtain the exercise which they require.